Devilish Love
by Hell's Aphrodite
Summary: EvilVampire!Sam/Dean. Dean Winchester never thought he would fall in love with a man and especially not with a vampire. That all changes when he meets the charming, yet dangerous vampire Sam. Sam/Dean No wincest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters (although I wish I owned Dean). They all belong to the genius Eric Kripke.**

**Warning: Sam is a vampire so he might be a bit OC, EvilVampire!Sam/Dean (NOT Wincest), abuse, possibly rape in later chapters. Don't like it, don't read!**

She had no idea for how long she had been running and how far. For each mile she passed, she felt her legs slowly breaking under her, but she couldn't stop now. Not when she knew he was still after her, and he was only closing in to her. Deep inside her she knew she couldn't escape him, knew she wouldn't survive the night.

He could smell the blood, sweet, innocent, human blood pumping through the veins of his prey; he could even taste her fear as she tried to run away from him. Oh well, he could let her run for a while if she wanted. Sooner or later she wouldn't have more energy and her legs would break under her and he would catch up to her. Besides, his likeness for playing cat and mouse never seemed to ease.

Her breath was getting more and more irregular and her speed was slowly easing off.

'No!' she commanded to herself. 'Don't let him get to you! Keep running you fool!'

He couldn't help but smirk. His prey was a feisty one; she still thought she could escape him. Not that he minded; the feisty ones were his favorite kinds. Humans who just accepted that they would die and didn't struggle were never the kind of challenge he liked. No, he preferred the ones who were more desperate to stay alive. Like this pretty, sweet girl.

Unlike other vampires, who would choose the best and closest person to feed from, he was a little bit more the kind of vampire who liked to play with his prey before he fed off them. First he would set his eyes on an attractive person, no way he would feed from just anybody, no, he had some specific criterions on what kind of prey he preferred. Mostly it was girls that fell victim to his desires, but if he ever saw a good looking guy, he would simply go for it. He knew, with his tall and muscular body, long, brown hair and sexy brown eyes, that not many people would be able to resist him.

How he simply just loved being God.

She had no idea why the adrenaline continued to pump through her blood, giving her strength to keep running, even if they felt totally numb. She could hear the rustling behind her and knew that he was closing in to her.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no,' she thought as a hand grabbed her hair with a strength beyond humanity. 'Please no, oh God, please help me.'

"God can't help you now, sugar," a cruel voice said mockingly behind her. "God wouldn't even lift a finger for you pathetic humans."

He loved the fear in her eyes, and he would be the one who would fill them with even more fear. This is his absolute favorite part of the game. The feeding part.

"Please, Sam," she begged. "I'll do anything you want… absolutely anything."

He gave out a laughter. A cruel, evil, mockingly laughter that made her blood froze. In pure desperation she had ripped the cross that was hanging around her neck, praying it would work.

However, her hope was replaced with utterly hopelessness as Sam's laughter only grew louder.

"Please, do you actually believe in this superstition? he asked, still laughing. "You humans never ease to surprise me."

Never in her entire life had she felt such helplessness, as she did now with her life in this man's, or whatever he was, mercy. Knowing that there was no one, no person and certainly not God, which would help her. She knew she only had minutes, if not only seconds, left to live. Yet she didn't want to scream, didn't want to show the vampire she was scared.

He saw she had stopped struggling. He felt almost disappointed; she had been so much fun these last couple of weeks. Why did she have to stop resisting now that the atmosphere was heating up? Now that the _real _fun was about to start. He had really thought she was the screamer-type, the one who screamed as he sucked out her life of her. Oh well, he had come this far now in his game and he always finished what he started.

The pain as he sunk his fangs into her pale, smooth skin was unbearable. She couldn't help but scream out in agony. She prayed to God it would be over soon and Sam would just leave her to die in peace.

Sam hadn't had such a good time in a long time. Her blood was so sweet. He had always enjoyed the taste of a pretty, young, innocent, virgin girl. And her screams. God, he was in heaven. That was another thing with him… he preferred his victims to be virgins. Virgin blood always tasted better than those who weren't which was why he never slept with his victims. It would only ruin the beautiful taste.

Once he had sucked her dry he let go of her, letting her rot there out in the middle of nowhere. He didn't care to clean up after him, she was hundred per cent dead so there was no risk in her turning into a vampire. He looked out in the cold night and saw a small flicker of light in the horizon, realizing sun was about to rise he decided to head back to the nest to his other comrades, some of them would probably already be there, if not all of them.

He took one final look at the dead girl lying on the ground before him. Despite his likeness for the whole "cat-and-mouse" game, he wished to find someone that would be worth to live with for eternity. Not as a friend or comrade, but more like a partner. One who didn't hang out with him because he didn't have much of a choice, but because he _wanted _to.

Sam knew that was a hopeless thought. There was no way there would ever exist such a person, but he never stopped hoping.

**A/N So this was a bit twisted, I know. No need to comment that. I know Sam is a bit OC, but come on; he's a vampire after all. But feel free to give constructive critique.**

**Next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter in the story. This will be much longer, and hopefully better too. Also, the story will take time during the time of the first and second season because after season two it somehow got exaggerated. Meaning there will be no angels whatsoever in this story. Gabriel might be mentioned but only as a trickster, since they did not know he was Gabriel until the fifth season. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Eric Kripke and we all know it. Just putting it there so I will not get sued for plagiarism (It happened to someone I know. She did not put a disclaimer and people began to accuse her for copy pasting. Even if everybody KNOWS that the fanfiction authors do not own the characters.)**

**Warning: Bad grammar and spelling, Vampire!Sam.**

**Also, when I read through the previous chapter I noticed I wrote that Sam's eyes are brown instead of hazel. My bad. **

"So ranger, what do you think?"

John Winchester was examining the body of a young girl, absolutely drained from blood, not even a drop could be seen. He had never seen anything like that, but he knew that there was no doubt what kind a creature could have done this. Though he always thought vampires were exterminated.

"Don't know," he answered the man. "Never heard of anything that would drain a human being…"

"Or it could also just be a crazy psychopath with a taste of human blood," his son Dean Winchester interrupted him with a huge smirk on his face.

John gave his son a murderous look. He was used to Dean's witty sense of humor, but sometimes he could still get annoyed with Dean for it, especially when he could make a joke at a bad timing.

"Ha ha, very funny," the doctor said ironically. "Try to be serious here; this isn't the time to make jokes. A girl's been murdered and drained of blood. This is a small town so everybody knows everybody. I know that no one here would be capable of murder. Trust me I've been a doctor before your partner was even born. I've seen many gruesome things and I have no doubt about what this is all about."

"Aha, and what is it then, _doctor_?" John said with a hidden sarcasm that the stranger thankfully did not notice.

"An animal of course, these woods are filled with grizzlies and every year someone is found dead in these woods… all of them drained from blood."

Both Dean and John exchanged an annoying look at each other. Except for the lack of blood the girl looked like someone who had for example frozen to death, not all ripped open and deformed.

'Shame that she's dead,' Dean thought with a disappointed look on his face. 'A little entertainment with this girl in this middle-of-nowhere town wouldn't be so bad.'

Oh well, nothing to do about it now except hunt down her killer, kill him/her and leave for the next town and next supernatural bastard. Yepp, it was a pretty much his and John's life in a nutshell. Not that he was complaining. He loved to hunt, to feel the thrill of tracking down spirits and demons and send them back to where they belonged.

"Thank you officer me and my partner will take over from here." John tried to sound calm but to Dean, who knew his father better than anybody else, it was obvious he wanted nothing but getting rid of this incompetent man and do the job himself.

"So dad, what do you think it is?"

"Well the only thing that comes into my mind is a vampire but as far as I know they are extinct."

Dean did not know what to say about that. Like John, he had also thought vampires were no more but now that he mentioned it, it would make sense. The most natural supernatural being to be able to drain another person like this would be a vampire. Problem was that he had no experience with hunting down those bloodsuckers and neither did John. However, he doubted that all those classic Hollywood legends about garlic, crucifixes and stick through the heart were true.

"I don't know much about vampire hunting either," John said as if he had read his son's mind. "But I can assure you that all those myths Hollywood has made up about them are just plain bullshit based on old women's superstitions. You do not kill them by pulling a stick through their heart, you kill them by cutting their head off. Sunlight won't kill them either but it feels like nasty sunburn so they avoid it anyway."

After examining the dead girl closer John decided that he would as soon as they got to their motel room call a friend of his, Daniel Elkins, who apparently was a veteran vampire hunter.

Dean on the other hand had no intentions joining his father in doing all kind of research. Mostly he did not need to since John had everything written in a certain diary that he always took with him anywhere he went. Instead he focused on maybe finding a nice bar to relax, play some pool or poker and earn himself some extra cash. Some would say that he was not earning his money honestly but he would beg to differ. Maybe he would even find himself a nice girl to enjoy the night with. His father would sometimes half-heartedly tell him he should be more careful but he would only listen just as half-heartedly and John would drop it.

John knew what his son was up to, knew what his wayward son was thinking about and he knew that there was no point in arguing about it. He also knew that there were things more important to think about than where his crazy son went. That did not mean he never worried about his son but he also knew Dean was fully capable in taking care of himself. As soon as he heard the door close behind his son, he let out a sigh. He did not know why he felt so bad about letting Dean go out this particular night. Like something terrible might happen to the boy if he went out this particular night. At that thought he gave out a small chuckle. When was it that Dean truly had been safe from danger? Those days went back to the time when his beloved wife still was alive, before he even thought about the life as a hunter. Moreover, how long hasn't Dean been going out to pubs to earn money in pool hustling? Probably when other boys his age begun having their first kisses. And how many times hadn't Dean came out as the winner from a bar fight if some person got mad at losing all his money? John had no doubt the number was 10 out of 10 times.

Yet the feeling that this was anything like those times would not go away. Even when he called Elkins, the feeling would not disappear.

xXx

The sun was about to set in the west when Sam thought the time appropriate to leave for 'breakfast'. Last night's hunt had been enjoyable but now it was time to find another victim. His fellow coven friends told him that he ought to be more careful, that eventually hunters would come looking for them. Deep down he knew she was right but the predator inside him craved for the thrill the hunt gave him and for the sweet blood of a beautiful girl… or beautiful boy if there were not any nice girls out there. He was not the picky kind of vampire, had never been and would never be one either.

He saw that the other members of the coven, Jessica, Zack, Becky and Emily, were also getting ready to get their first meal for the day. Sam had met Jessica not long after some random vampire had turned her and left her to fend for herself. She had been lost, weak and an easy kill for even the most inexperienced hunter out there. Being the compassionate vampire he was he took her under his guarding wings and since then she had been one of his most trusted and loved friends. Together they had encountered Zack and Becky who were on their own too. Naturally, they decided to join each other's groups for better protection. After a hunt, Zack had met Emily and fallen in love with her and the feelings had been mutual. When she had discovered his identity she asked him to turn her too so they could be together. She had no family left either so the choice had not cost her anything. Ever since then they had stuck to each other and protected one another against any possible threat out there.

"So, are you ready for some fun tonight?" Zack asked him. "You finally killed that girl? You were covered in blood when you got back."

Sam smirked at the thought of the girl the previous night. Ah, had she not been the the sweetest little girl ever? Not a flaw in her life and not a single hardship had she gone through. She had a loving family who surely would miss her terribly and a bright future ahead of her. And he had ripped it all away from her in an instant, like the killer with no conscience that he was. But like all sweet things the fun must come to an end. And tonight there was going to be another night with another victim.

"I'm hungry for something new," Becky said. "Something fresh and possibly a challenge."

"Well Sammy here is a master picking up the challenges," Jessica said with a smirk. "You could always ask for his help if you're looking for one."

And what is better, his coven adored him. They looked up to him because of his statue and ability to manipulate his victims. Before Emily came into the picture, he and Zack had gone out particularly every night to pick up random girls to play with and Zack had regarded him as his mentor. He was the ultimate predator and he knew it and he did not fear to use it. It was just so much fun to toy with humans, to play with their feelings and pretending that he found them interesting enough to give them more of his attention than they truly deserved and then in a heartbeat end their life. He sometimes wondered if there truly was a human being worth his attention.

Never in his vampire lifetime had he met one so he heavily doubted that he would ever meet one in the future either. Jessica, being the ever romantic as she always was and would always be, told him multiple times that he shouldn't think like that. If he would look closer on his victims than just food, he may see something deeper than that, like Zack and Emily. He would simply just nod and tell her that if that happens it happens but he was not going to try to see beyond the victims' blood. What he did not tell them was that he had no idea why Zack fell in love with Emily. If Sam had been in Zack's shoes he would just snap the damn girl's neck and get rid of her. Every time Jessica and Becky looked at Emily they saw a girl who made Zack happy and especially Becky was happy for her brother. On the other hand, every time when Sam looked at her, all he saw was the girl who had stolen his best hunting buddy from him.

Another reason why he was mad Zack was with Emily was that he was jealous. He was jealous Zack had found someone while he, Sam, still was alone. As Zack's friend, he should feel like Jessica and Becky and be happy for his friend yet he felt only hatred and anger and he hated himself for that. He and Jessica had tried to be something more once but realized that they did better as friends than as a couple.

"Sammy, are you still in this world? You're spacing out; did you have too much fun the previous night?"

He was brought back from his thoughts by Jessica. He had to admit that she was pretty and smart and everything he could wish in a partner and that he sometimes regretted that there could never be anything between them. But she had not approved of his way to 'toy' with his victims and he had not been ready to change for her so they broke it off and decided to be friends instead.

Yet something in his guts told him that this night would be different from all the others, that this night's events would change everything. If it would be for the good or the bad, he did not know but whatever path would follow from this night on he was ready to follow it. Only for the sake of something new, exciting and challenging.

xXx

Dean was walking from the motel to the nearest bar he had spotted on their way. It was a small town so he did not doubt that this was the only bar around. As long as he could get some beer, money and a chick, he did not complain.

So vampires huh? Somehow it sounded so absurd to his ears. Not after twenty-two years of hunting they had encountered a bloodsucker and now suddenly there is a girl drained of blood. He had seen many gruesome things in his life, everything from demon possession to shtrigas sucking out the soul of children. But this was something else. This was neither gruesome nor just monstrous. Whatever (or whoever) had done it had not been careless. No fingerprints were found and no DNA either. The facts that she had been completely drained from blood made the thought of a vampire attack more and more sense to him.

Suddenly the thought of hunting something new excited him. He had hunted several woman in white, wendigo, countless of spirits and even done some demon exorcising but never a vampire. He had always thought those were exterminated and he had never met another hunter who had encountered one either. He had never met this friend John was talking about though, never even heard of him before. He did not know John had any other friends aside from Bobby, Pastor Jim and Caleb. His father was not exactly the most likable person one could find and you had to look past the stubborn personality to see John Winchester for who he truly was, if only John would let them will say. He barely let his own son see him for who he was, something Dean would never argue against, not out loudly at least. Dean knew how badly John missed Dean's mother. After her death, he had sought out to kill the thing that killed her and dragged his son along with him.

This was why Dean highly wished that this friend of John's, Daniel Elkins, did not live far away so he could take over from them and let them continue their search for his mother's killer. Maybe his father finally would come to peace after they killed the demon. Sure, they would probably continue hunting afterwards but not in the same obsessive way like they had until now. Maybe John would even be able to relax and have some fun once in a while. If anyone had not had any fun in the last twenty-two years, it would be John Winchester.

However, just because John did not know how to enjoy himself did not mean Dean had to be the same. On the contrary, he loved to relax and have the time of his life. He loved to visit bars, have some beers, play pool and hook up with a random chick who could equal him in hotness. He seldom hooked up with the same chick for more than one night but sometimes he would be generous and give her the the time of her life a second time.

It did not take long for him to reach the bar. It was a quite nice one for being located in such a small town.

"What can I get for you, sugar?" the bartender asked with a flirty voice as he sat down to order some beer. She could easily have been his mother but Dean was a gentleman so he just smiled at her.

"Beer please, Corona if you have any."

She gave him the drink and said that it was on the house. Dean smiled to himself. He remembered once when he was a kid that someone told John to be extra strict with his son, that boys as pretty as Dean were doomed to get into troubles because of their looks. The man had said that it was Dean's own curse to deal with. So far, however, being handsome had not been a curse as that man had predicted but a blessing.

After he had drank the beer he headed towards the pool table. He had a small feeling in his stomach that he would meet someone very interesting tonight.

xXx

The bar was crowded as Sam and his friends entered it. Everywhere he could hear blood pumping through veins, smell the blood that was pumping and he grew hungrier. He looked at his comrades' faces and saw that they were equally hungry as well. They sat down at an empty table in the far corner where they could search for the evening's prey without being noticed.

Jessica was the first one to see her dinner. A tall and young man with shining dark hair, blue eyes and a muscular build with a brooding look. Sam smirked to himself. The handsome and brooding men had always been Jessica's favorite toys. She said they reminded her of the man who turned her and left her for death. He guessed that this was her very own personal revenge.

"So Sam, see anyone worth playing with?" Zack asked him with amusement. "You know that one day there might come a day when you've killed all the girls you find worth paying attention to."

"Zack, Zack… my dear friend, haven't you learned already? There is no human truly worth my attention. They are our food, lesser creatures than we are."

Emily only shook her head. She had not been a vampire for so long so she still remembered what it felt like to be human, unlike Sam who was the oldest of them all and had forgotten what it felt like to be human.

Speaking about humans there was something looming over them tonight, as if they were scared or edgy.

"Have you heard?" a man's voice said from the closest table.

"Yes, it's horrifying," a woman's voice said.

"Who could have done something like that, and to poor Emma nevertheless. She's never hurt a fly."

Then he remembered. He had not gotten rid of the body. Of course someone would find her and now he would be in big trouble.

"It looked like an animal attack but what animal would drain a person from blood like that?" They continued to talk at the neighbor table.

"I don't know, the woods are filled with grizzly bears but wouldn't that leave a person ripped open?"

"Yes but do you have another theory?"

"No but still…"

Sam could not listen anymore. He scolded at himself for being so careless and not hid the body and now people certainly would start talking, and living in a small town like this he had no doubt people would talk about it for some time onward. Unusual things had a tendency to stay as the top topic for a longer time in smaller towns than in the big cities. In big cities, stuff happened all the time so people had simply stopped caring. Which was why Sam wanted to move there but the other coven members thought that smaller towns were better. He had no idea why but the rest wanted to stay here then he had no other choice but to stay as well.

"Sam, you alright man?" Zack asked him.

"No… I mean… yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just hungry."

"Well seeing anyone you like in particular?" Becky asked him.

"No… not right now."

He had to be careful now. Jessica had been right when she said he was too careless. He sincerely hoped the town's folk would stick to the thought of a grizzly attack. If they went further, some superstitious fool might come up to the right conclusion. Worse, hunters might come and investigate despite the rumor of that vampires were exterminated.

"So the day has finally come after all," Zack said with an amused voice. "You have finally exterminated all the good ones in this town."

"No I haven't, I'm just a very picky vampire," Sam said. "You know I don't just take anyone."

"Oh we know," Becky said with the same amused voice Zack had.

Sam began to examine the room, looking for any possible victims. There were a couple of girls at the bar disk who did not look quite that bad. One red head and one brunette. Good, he preferred them to blondes. Both were tall with lovely, long legs which was always a bonus. Girls with long legs were more possible to run faster than girls with short legs when it came to the hunt. They were smiling and giggling. How he would love to break the spark in their eyes. Apparently, they were giggling at someone at the pool table. Oh well, they would soon have someone else to smile and giggle at. Once he made his move, all the other men in the universe seemed like worthless cockroaches. Out of curiosity, he looked over at the pool table to see what had caught the girls' attention. All the other girls' in the bar were looking at whatever was there he soon noticed.

That was when Sam saw him. Standing by the pool table, smirking at some thugs, obviously laying bets on who would win, was the most beautiful creature Sam had ever laid eyes on. Tall and muscular, short hair with a brownish blonde shade, tan skin and lovely cocksucking lips along with somewhat soft features. However, what truly made him stand out from anybody else were the eyes. They were the most remarkable green eyes Sam had ever seen. The man's eyes held a glint of confidence and Sam loved confident people. They were always more fun to play with and were the ones most likely to put up a fight. Tonight's prey would not be a pretty, young girl but a handsome young man instead. A little bit of change from the usual pattern had never hurt anyone.

With a confident smile, he walked over to the pool table to the beautiful creature stood along with two other less handsome creatures. He could not help but listen to the conversation.

"You sure about this, pretty boy? Because you certainly don't look like you've got money on you." One of the thugs said with a teasing voice.

The handsome man continued to smirk and when you looked at him from a closer distant he was even better looking.

"We'll just wait and see, this pretty boy might've gotten more up in his sleeves than you could think," he answered the thug.

That settled it. This man would be Sam's next prey and there was nothing that would be able to stop him. Taking a bit of his prey's confidence to himself, he walked to the pool table.

"Hello fellows, mind if I join you?" he asked.

His prey and the thugs looked at him for a second but nodded.

"Welcome on board," the other thug, who had been quiet up until recently, said to him.

The hunt had begun. Once again, it was time to play God.

~End of chapter~

**A/N This is the **_**real **_**second chapter. It was a bit boring I know but I had nothing better to do so I thought 'Why not continue with the stories?' and the ideas came flowing. **

**Hope you all like it and I hope I will get a third chapter up. Constructive criticism is very welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Hell's Aphrodite owns nothing. **

**Warning: Same as always.**

Turned out the green-eyed man did indeed have more up in his sleeves than what the two thugs originally thought. Sam could not help but smile to himself as the handsome man smoked all three of them at nine-ball. Sam had always seen himself as a good pool player but compared to this man he had to admit that he was out of shape. Those green eyes were shining with amusement as he put down one ball after another and after only thirteen games he had won ten times, Sam being lucky to have won the three other games. The two thugs on the other hand did not look so happy to lose all their money to a pretty boy. And certainly not lose it all to a pretty boy who was young enough to be their son nonetheless.

"Unbelievable," one of them muttered as he handed over his money to the younger man. "Fucking unbelievable."

The other did not say anything. He was too busy digging after money while frowning over the fact that he just lost all his money. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he managed to gather enough money.

"Here you go," he muttered with an impudent tone to the green-eyed man and handed over the sum he owed the winner. The beautiful man grinned as he received his 'prizes' from the two men.

"Hope to play with you once again," he said with a teasing voice as the two thugs made their way out of the bar.

Sam felt a rush of bloodlust begin to flow through his veins as he watched the confidence on the man's face. For a moment he felt like just embracing the man and sink his fangs into that neck but he knew that would be the same as to challenge fate, for many reasons. Reason one; he knew the situation for vampires was not at its best. He was well aware of the fact that they were almost extinct; any goddamn vampire who did not know this would be one hell of a dumb one. Reason two; this was the best place in town to pick up their dinner. He had met that girl from yesterday… Emily or Emma, he did not remember… along with his previous victims too. And on this fateful day he meets this green-eyes god.

Yes, biting him now would be a _bad _idea.

"And what about you?" he now turned his attention towards Sam.

"What about me?" Sam asked with an innocent voice.

"Well, you did only win three games, which means you also owe me," the green-eyed man said.

Shit, he had forgotten about that. He did not have any money, well enough he did have enough to cover up for a couple of drinks but not enough to cover up for ten rounds of disastrous pool games. Yet he did not want to make himself look like a total fool in front on this man, not when he for once had caught such a beautiful prey.

"I'll tell you what," he said with his most charming smile. "How about we instead play a game of eight ball and the winner buys the loser a drink."

"You don't have any money, do you?" the green-eyed man said with an amused tone though you could find a hint of annoyance hidden beneath it if you listened carefully.

"No, it's not like that…" Sam tried but there was no point in arguing with the other man.

"You really don't," he said. "Well, since I'm in a particularly good mood for beating those two fucker's asses, I'll let you pass this time. Oh, and by the way… I only accept drinks from beautiful ladies and certainly not from kids. Does your mom know you're out tonight?"

Kid? Had the green-eyed man just called him a kid? Sam tried not to let the annoyance of being called a kid by a man who could not be older than 25 or something. Instead he continued to smile at the man. He could not help but like him. The man was feisty and offered him a challenge. Something he had not had for a long, long time and something he was in a desperate need for.

"Tell me… eh, what's your name?" Sam asked him out of the blue. If he was going to play games with Green eyes then he most certainly could not go around calling him 'Green eyes'. No matter how fitting the name was he doubted the man would agree to it.

The man looked at him like he had just proposed. Okay, that might be over-exaggerated but still, the look told Sam he was not about to reveal his name to just anyone. Not even to a 'kid'.

'Interesting,' Sam thought. 'Green eyes got something to hide.'

During his long lifetime Sam had noticed certain patterns in people's behavior. For example when a man was reluctant to give out his name to strangers, he usually had something to hide. Some women he had encountered had not given their real name just for the sake of feeling safer when encountering a stranger. But a man with a clear history would never hesitate.

"Well? I'm waiting," Sam said with a teasing voice.

"No offence, kid, but I don't just give out my name randomly."

Now the vampire's suspicions grew higher.

"Well then I'll call you 'Green eyes' for the rest of the evening then, what do you think of that?"

"Please don't." The green-eyed man said and looked as if he was trying to remember something, like a fake name he could 'randomly' give out to a harmless kid. At least he was a harmless kid for now.

"What about Esmeralda? It's Portuguese for 'emerald'." Sam said and had to choke down a laugh.

Oh the look on the other man's face. He looked like he was about to punch Sam.

"Okay, what do you say about 'Pretty boy'? Like what those two thugs called you?" Sam could not help himself when the man did not answer for a few minutes.

"You're kidding right?"

"Then what is it? Don't tell me you don't have a name? Everyone's got a name."

"Hector Aframian," the green-eyed man said with a look as if he just remembered whatever he was trying to remember. "My name is Hector Aframian."

He was obviously lying, but damn he was a good liar. Anyone else less experienced than Sam would certainly fall for that. Though he really should have picked a better name for himself than 'Hector Aframian'. It really did not fit him at all. He should have thought of something better, maybe something masculine with a feminine touch to it? Yes, that would have been much better. But if he did not want to give his real name then who was Sam to lure him out for it?

"Well, Hector Aframian, my name is Sam and as I was going to ask you, are you familiar with the saying 'Don't judge a book by its covers?'"

"Your point being…?" Hector asked him.

"Well I may look like a kid to you but let's not forget how those two thugs underestimated you and how you kicked their asses."

"Whatever man," Hector said with an annoyed tone to his voice. "I'll tell you what. We play a game of regular eight ball and if you win I'll buy you a drink. And if I win, I'll just walk away and you get to keep your money."

The offer was tempting; except for the part of the man walking away and then there was the problem with the drink (if he would be so lucky to win after all). He had not drunk alcohol since the time he was turned and he knew that to a vampire nothing else tasted but blood. If he revealed it to 'Hector' then the man would still walk away and Sam would lose his prey. Yet he did not want to let this man get away from him that easily, at least not for this particular moment.

But Hector was apparently not in the mood for waiting as he began to make his was to the bar disk.

"Okay, okay," Sam said quickly. "Fine, I accept your deal. Only problem is that I am not very fond of… alcohol in general. And I don't really like being in depth to anyone either. "

Good, though it was a bit stupid kind of, answer. Now Hector surely would think of him as a little kid who was barely even legal and he would lose the feistiest prey in a long, long time and not to mention the most beautiful one he had ever had.

"Fine, if you win I'll just give you some of my money and we can all forget about this."

Sam nodded in agreement. Better not let this man know what Sam was up to, what thoughts were roaring around his head and certainly not how hard he was trying to fight his bloodlust. Just watching as Hector bent down to pick up the balls and the rest of the balls from 10-15 to get the game ready. Sam had lived long enough to be able to control the bloodlust that was flowing through his veins, but this man almost made him not wanting to be able to control it.

"Want to break, kid?" he asked Sam as he was done with the preparations.

"Sure," the vampire answered and put down the white ball to make the perfect break and managed to pocket one of the solid-colored-balls.

In the end Hector still won the game, and despite the growing lust for the man's blood that tormented Sam's whole body, he had to watch the green eyed man walk away. Not wanting to seem too desperate he went back to sit with Becky, Zack and Emily. Jessica was still somewhere toying with Mr. Handsome-and-brooding.

"So Sam?" he could hear the amused tone in Zack's voice. "You decide one night to change your pattern from beautiful and virtuous girls to handsome and definitely-not-so-virtuous men and it ends in a disaster?"

"Who said it was the end?" Sam asked him with his usual confident tone.

"Sam, that guy rejected you completely and you still want to woo him?"

Woo him? Who said anything about wooing? Sam never wooed, he toyed, manipulated and he ate. That was his motto. He never used any romance and he never wooed. And despite the bloodlust he harbored for the green eyed man, the man was not the only attractive person in the bar.

"Sam, when will you ever find someone?" Zack asked him while he shook his head.

"I told you already, Zack, there is no human truly worth my attention. That man is clearly straight, fine, his loss."

Although they all knew that it was not true. Sam was not someone to step away only after a mere rejection. What Sam wanted he always got, in one way or another. If he had decided that the green eyed man was his next prey, then there was very little force in the world that was able to stop him.

xXx

Dean had no idea why he felt so uncomfortable just by sitting at the bar disk. He could not put a finger on it but there was a lingering feeling of being watched.

That was not something strange to him. He knew he was good looking and he knew that he easily drew attention to himself from both women and men alike. But this was different. This did not feel like the usual admiration staring he was used to. This was the feeling of someone looking at him and intensively taking in his whole appearance to the heart.

Taking a small sip of his whiskey, he carefully looked around the bar in case he would get some idea who it would be but noticed nothing that stood out of the ordinary. He saw the strange kid, Sam, sitting at a table with two other kids. There was something about the kid that made him feel edgy around him and desperate to get away. He knew how absurd this sounded but something about the way the kid acted towards him made him feel awkward.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a soft yet self-assured female voice said behind him.

It was a good looking woman, perfectly his type of girl to entertain himself with for a night. Perfect built and height and nice long legs.

"Of course not," he said with a charming smile. "There will always be a seat free for a beautiful lady."

The woman gave him a small smile back and ordered herself a glass of red wine.

'So she's a woman with class,' Dean thought to himself. 'Obviously she is not a feisty little wild cat. Oh well, classic chicks are fun too and smarter to talk to when you need information.'

"So are you here visiting or something," the woman asked him. "I haven't seen you here before."

So she was also an observant woman? Good, he could need someone like that right now. Although he had to this bar to mainly have fun, he was in this town to do a job. Same hunter who had told him his looks would one day become a curse told him then if he had the chance to mix the job with fun then he would be an idiot to turn it down.

"I'm here on a job," he told her.

She did not look curious or impressed. More like surprised if he had to describe the look she had on her face.

"Is it really that bad with jobs out there that you have to come to this tiny town to get a job?" she asked him.

Not wanting to draw attention to them he bent forward towards her and began speaking with a lower tone.

"Well, you know that a girl was killed in the forests during last night, right?"

"Everybody knows," she said. "When you live in a small town like this, everybody knows everybody and everything."

"So you knew the girl?" he asked her curiously. If she knew the dead girl then perhaps he could find out something about the victim and maybe get closer to the one who killed her. He still had a hard time believing it was a vampire but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. He knew John knew what he was talking about and would not just come up with any theory out of the blue.

"Knew and knew," the woman answered as she took a sip of her wine. "I didn't hang out with her if you mean it like that, but I have friends who hung out around her. She was a bit on the wild side for my taste of liking."

So the dead girl was someone who liked to party? Maybe some of this woman's friends could help him more.

"Do you mind if I talk to some of your friends about her?" he asked her. "I just want to ask them for a few questions, nothing more."

"I guess I could tell them," she said. "But just for your information, these woods are filled with grizzlies. Going out there alone is equal with suicide. Every once in a while someone is found out there, dead."

There was an accusing tone in her voice. Apparently she thought that whoever went into those woods alone had no one but themselves to blame and Dean could not say he did not understand the way she thought. If those woods were so dangerous then why did people go in there, especially alone at night?

"The strangest thing about it is that it is alwaysgirls who are found dead out there," the woman continued. "Every once in a while you can find a girl out there who has been drained of blood."

"So you mean always as in _always _girls and never men?" he asked her curiously. As far as he knew animals did not mind if they killed a man or a woman.

"Never a man, not as long as I've lived here and I've lived here my whole life," she answered with a bitter tone.

She paused and took another sip of her wine before she continued.

"Strange for an animal attack isn't it?" she asked him, this time with a much less snobby tone.

"What's strange?" he asked her back, although he had his guesses what she was hinting at.

"An animal which drains someone of blood, and always girls" she answered him. "You think that a grizzly would A) leave a bloody mess behind, a person completely ripped to shreds and B) not give a damn if it's a man or woman. I have never heard of an animal like that."

"You don't think it might be something else?" Dean asked her carefully, daring her to admit that she believed in something else, something less natural.

"If it's not an animal attack, then what could it possibly be then?" she tried to sound convinced but Dean could easily hear the doubt in her voice.

He had always gotten annoyed at how most people were so skeptical to the supernatural that surrounded them every day. Everything from the boogeyman to demons and all other fucked up creatures in the between, how most people denied their existence. That was why so many paranormal beings could make their way in the human realm. Since no one believed in them they had no problem causing chaos around them. No one would even come to think of questioning whether certain deeds were made by humans, animals or other beings. Children were so much easier to question. They would never question whether their eyes were just playing tricks or whether they were going insane. No, they would always know what they saw and would simply tell their story. Some older kids may think they had a nightmare but not very often. Unfortunately they would also grow up to become narrow minded fools like most adults were these days.

But he had no intentions in being mean to a lady, especially not to a woman who was willing to give her information on the attack and help making the job easier.

"I don't know," was his answer. "You could tell me what you think, I promise I won't laugh."

"Believe me, you would," she answered quietly.

"Try me, you might get surprised."

This time she did not take a simple sip on her wine but drank the whole thing in one, swift gulp. When she had drank everything she took out a note and a pencil from her purse and wrote something down. After that she bended towards Dean and quietly whispered in his ears:

"Vampires."

With that being said, she took her purse and left. Dean looked at the note and saw that she had very neatly written down on the note some names and phone-numbers. Quickly, he put the note in his jeans-pocket and drank up the last of his whiskey and hurried out of the pub, eager to tell John what he had found out today.

Unfortunately de did not get far out of the door before he felt a pair of hands grab him and dragged him towards the nearest alley.

"Surprised to see me, pretty boy?"

~End of chapter~

**So here is the third chapter in the story. I cannot believe I have managed to produce a third chapter already **** I was really sure it would get delayed with another three years. Thank you to everyone who has put the story on their favorite story list and alert list. I know I asked for constructive criticism but you are allowed to pop any comment you wish to tell. Reviews are highly inspiring. **


End file.
